Polowanie złej woli
Dwie drużyny rywalizują w kolejnym wyzwaniu, gdzie uczestniczy przybierają rolę "łowców" i "jeleni". Pewna osoba odłącza się od pewnego sojuszu, sprzeciwiając się jego liderowi, co w rezultacie prowadzi do przegranej ich drużynę. Jednocześnie inny uczestnik zostaje zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia i opuszcza program z doznanymi obrażeniami. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Chris pokazuje na Haroldzie działanie broni. Na początku odcinka widzimy Chrisa, który przelatuje helikopterem, nad domkami uczestników budząc ich. W pokoju dziewczyn, Heather każe Lindsay i Beth rozgrzać dla niej prysznic. Kiedy Heather bierze prysznic, przed łazienką w kolejce czekają inne dziewczyny, które chcą z niej skorzystać. Gwen nie wytrzymuje i postanawia załatwić swoją potrzebę w krzaki. Później uczestnicy spotykają sie razem z Chrisem, który przed wyjaśnieniem zasad wyzwania, dał im puszkę z fasolą, mówiąc, że to ich dzisiejsze śniadanie. Oburzyło to Heather, która powiedziała mu, że fasola to nie śniadanie, lecz niektórzy byli zadowoleni. Chris wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady wyzwania, w którym ich zadaniem będzie polowanie na jelenia. Jednakże jeleniami będą uczestnicy, a polować na nich będą inni uczestnicy. Obie drużyny otrzymują pistolety do paintball'a. Zabójcze Okonie z niebieską farbą, a Wrzeszczące Susły z pomarańczowa. Strzelcami w drużynie Okoni zostają Bridgette, Geoff i Harold, a w Susłach Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay i Owen. Duncanowi nie spodobał się fakt, że jest w roli jelenia, lecz Chris powiedział, że jeśli ten zdejmie kostium jelenia, to jego drużyna przegra. thumb|right|210px|Owen maskuje swój zapach polewając się moczem. Do lasu wyruszają członkowie Wrzeszczących Susłów, którzy zostali wybrani jako "jelenie". Nie są oni zadowoleni ze swojej roli, z wyjątkiem Cody'ego, który mówi o tym w pokoju zwierzeń, twierdząc, że przez całą drogę nie trafiła go ani jedna kula. Heather zatrzymuje się w pewnym miejscu siadając na pniu i mówiąc, że czeka na Lindsay i Beth. Gwen nie podoba się to co robi Heather, gdyż uważa, że to nie zgodne z zasadami. Tymczasem łowcy z Zabójczych Okoni wyruszają na polowanie. Bridgette martwiła się tym wyzwaniem, gdyż nie chciała zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Harold uświadamia ją, że to wszystko jest tylko udawane, i żeby wyobraziła sobie, że trafiają w Heather. Bridgette wówczas miała ochotę brać udział w wyzwaniu. Następnie na polowanie ruszają łowcy z Wrzeszczących Susłów. Owen maskował swój zapach, polewając się moczem, lecz Beth uświadomiła mu, że to bez sensu, gdyż nie polują na prawdziwe jelenie, tylko na kolegów z przeciwnej drużyny. Beth i Lindsay znajdują Heather, która na nich czekała. Każe ona Lindsay zebrać dla niej jagody, oraz Beth każe przynieść chipsy ze stołówki. Beth idzie do stołówki po chipsy dla Heather, gdzie musi również ukrywać się przed Szefem. Kiedy Beth ucieka z chipsami ze stołówki i jest zauważona przez Szefa, uświadamia sobie w pokoju zwierzeń, że robi to tylko dla Heather, której nawet nie lubi. Tymczasem Owen zaczął polować na DJ'a, który był jednym z "jeleni" w Zabójczych Okoniach. Próbował zachowywać się cicho, lecz nie wychodziło mu to, gdy przestraszył się węża. DJ zaczyna uciekać przed Owenem, a ten nie może go trafić z pistoletu do paintball'a. Ostatecznie obaj wchodzą na szczyt klifu, gdy Owenowi niespodziewanie zacina się broń. Zdenerwowany DJ wstaje, podchodzi do Owena i zrzuca go z klifu. thumb|left|210px|Beth je chipsy, które ukradła dla Heather. Beth wracając z chipsami, spotyka Cody'ego, któremu mówi jak ryzykowała swoje życie by ukraść chipsy dla Heather. Gdy podchodzi do Heather, ta ma do niej pretensje, że długo jej to zajęło i nie chciała jej wysłuchać przez co musiała przejść. Następnie Heather jest zła na Beth, że przyniosła chipsy o smaku barbecue i kazała jej zamienić na chipsy o smaku ogórkowym. Beth wówczas zaprotestowała Heather, co ją rozwścieczyło, a przestraszony Cody postanowił się oddalić, zabierając chipsy. Po pewnym czasie, Heather wraz z Lindsay przychodzą do Beth, która prawie upolowała jednego "jelenia". Heather chce by Beth przeprosiła ją, ale ta się nie zgadza i odłącza się od jej sojuszu, co w efekcie prowadzi do kłótni między nimi. Do kłócących się Beth i Heather podchodzi Leshawna, która wcześniej "nieumyślnie" strzeliła w Heather. po tym incydencie Beth i Leshawna zbijają piątkę. thumb|right|210px|Cody znajduje jagody w lesie. Tymczasem Owen zaczął polowanie na kolejnego "jelenia" z przeciwnej drużyny, Duncana. Duncan tymczasem pił wodę z rzeki, a Owen ukrywał się na drzewie, lecz fasola którą zjadł rano zdradziła go, a Duncan zaczął uciekać. Cody samotnie wędrował z chipsami przez las. Był zadowolony w pokoju zwierzeń, mimo, że był cały w bandażach. Cody po chwili staje twarzą w twarz e złym i głodnym niedźwiedziem, który go atakuje, i wyjaśnia się dlaczego cały był w bandażach. Courtney i Duncan w innym miejscu spotykają się w pewnym miejscu w lesie. Podczas kłótni w którym miejscu jest obóz, zaczynają iść w przeciwnym kierunku i po chwili zaplątuje się w swoje poroża. Courtney nie było do śmiechu, lecz Duncan w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, ze nawet mu się to podobało. thumb|left|210px|Bridgette, Geoff i Harold znajdują ostrzeliwujące się Heather, Beth i Leshawnę. Bridgette, Geoff i Harold spotykają ostrzeliwujące się Beth, Heather i Leshawnę, do których sami zaczynają strzelać, mając przy tym świetny ubaw. Chris ogłasza koniec wyzwania, a uczestnicy wracają do obozu. Chris wygląda na złego, wymieniając rzeczy których dopuściły się Susły, lecz na koniec oznajmia, że to było "czadowe". Po chwili do reszty dołączają Duncan i Courtney, którzy dalej są przyczepieni do siebie porożami. Gdy Duncan mówi "dziewczyna nie potrafi trzymać poroża z dala ode mnie", Courtney kopie go w krocze. Po chwili Bridgette i Geoff pomagają im "oderwać się" od siebie, a Chris ogłasza wygraną Zabójczych Okoni. thumb|right|210px|Cody i Heather są zagrożeni na ceremonii. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Heather jest wyraźnie zła na to co się chciało i ma zamiar zagłosować na Beth, chociaż chce także na Leshawnę. Cody w pokoju zwierzeń jest spokojny o swój udział w programie, gdyż wie jakich Heather na robiła sobie wrogów. Ostatecznie on i Heather znajdują się w dwójce zagrożonych. Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Heather, która mówi uczestnikom, że mają "wielkie szczęście", że jej nie wyeliminowali. Cody będąc poturbowanym przez niedźwiedzia i nie mogącym się ruszyć, jest zaprowadzony przez Beth do portu wstydu. Ona pokazuje mu także przedmiot, który zabrała z wyspy Kości i uważa, że to jej talizman szczęścia. Cody chce coś powiedzieć, lecz przez zabandażowane usta nie był w stanie. Beth na koniec daje mu całusa w policzek, a ten po chwili wpada do jeziora. Obsada *Geoff, Sadie, Szef Hatchet i Trent pojawili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Chociaż Szef gwizdał, a Sadie cieszyła się, gdy drużyna wygrała wyzwanie. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Cody (x3), Beth (x2), niedźwiedź, Duncan, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay. *Cody we wszystkich zwierzeniach w tym odcinku był cały w bandażach. Jest to pierwsza taka sytuacja, gdzie czyjś stan w pokoju zwierzeń pokazuje późniejszą część odcinka. *Wrzeszczące Susły miały broń w czerwonym kolorze, czyli Okoni, a Zabójcze Okonie w kolorze zielonym czyli Susłów. *Gwen i Trent są jedynymi Susłami, którzy wyszli cało z tego wyzwania. Błędy *Bridgette i Harold za pierwszym razem trafili w Heather pomarańczową farbą (a mieli niebieską). Potem już wspólnie z Geoffem oddali salwę w kierunku nie tylko Heather, ale też Beth, Leshawny i Lindsay i naznaczyli ich już teraz niebieską farbą. * W pewnym momencie, gdy Owen poluje na DJ, widać jak trzyma zieloną broń, chociaż w takim kolorze broń ma drużyna przeciwna, czyli Zabójcze Okonie. *Gdy Beth przynosi chipsy dla Beth w paczce jest tylko 11 chipsów, a gdy później Cody idzie z nimi przez las, paczka jest pełna. Galeria S01E09 Pokój chłopaków.png|Duncan chowa się pod łóżkiem, gdy przestraszył się helikoptera. S01E09 Pokój dziewczyn.png|Heather każe Lindsay i Beth rozgrzać prysznic dla niej. S01E09 Kolejka.jpg|Dziewczyny czekają w kolejce do łazienki, gdy "królowa" z niej korzysta. S01E09 Chris i zawodnicy.png|Chris wyjaśnia zasady wyzwania S01E09 Ogon Chrisa.png|Chris pokazuje strój jaki będą musiały włożyć "jelenie" S01E09 Ogon Duncana.png|Duncan zostaje "jeleniem" w zadaniu... S01E09 Duncan jeleń.png|...z czego nie jest zadowolony. S01E09 Strzelaj celnie.png|Duncan ostrzega Owena by celnie strzelał. S01E09 Okonie jelenie.png|Okonie są zdziwione widząc "zwierzęce instynkty" DJ'a. S01E09 Heather siedzi.png|Heather czeka na Beth i Lindsay. S01E09 Beth i Lindsay.png|Beth i Lindsay znajdują Heather. S01E09 DJ je trawę.png|DJ je trawę... S01E09 Owen poluje.png|...a Owen poluje na niego. S01E09 Beth pod stołem.png|Beth kradnie chipsy ze stołówki dla Heather. S01E09 DJ skacze.png|DJ ucieka przed Owenem... S01E09 Owen na skale.png|...ale ten ma problem ze złapaniem go. S01E09 Beth ucieka przed Szefem.png|Beth ucieka przed Szefem... S01E09 Olśnienie Beth.png|...i uświadamia sobie jaka naprawdę jest Heather. S01E09 Jak to ja mam strzelać.png|Beth mówi Cody'emu jak ukradła chipsy dla Heather. S01E09 Beth sie przeciwstawia Heather.png|Beth przeciwstawia się Heather. S01E09 Piątka.png|Bridgette i Harold zbijają piątkę, po postrzeleniu Heather. S01E09 DJ jeleń.png|DJ jest zły na Owena... S01E09 Kolo porozmawiajmy.png|...a ten jest przerażony. S01E09 Upadek Owena.png|DJ zrzuca Owena z klifu. S01E09 Heather i Lindsay.png|Heather wytrąca z rąk Lindasy jagody. S01E09 Sadie na celowniku.png|Sadie na celowniku Beth. S01E09 Leshawna słabo widzi.png|Leshawna spotyka ostrzeliwujące się Beth i Heather. S01E09 Beth i Leshawna.png|Beth i Leshawna zaprzyjaźniają się, gdy Beth przeciwstawiła się Heather. S01E09 Upadek Owena 2.png|Owenowi nie udało się upolować kolejnego "jelenia". S01E09 Niedźwiedź je chipsy.png|Niedźwiedź je chipsy w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E09 Poturbowany Cody.jpg|Cody został poturbowany przez niedźwiedzia. S01E09 Courtney i Duncan.png|Courtney spotyka Duncana w lesie... S01E09 Przywiązani do siebie.png|...i przypadkowo przyczepiają się porożami. S01E09 Courtney kopie Duncana w krocze.png|Courtney kopie Duncana w krocze... S01E09 Nie mogę się nawet pochylić.png|...a ten nie ma się jak pochylić S01E09 4 Okonie.png|Bridgette i Geoff pomagają Courtney i Duncanowi uwolnić się od siebie. S01E09 Leshawna głosuje na Cody'ego.png|Leshawna głosuje na Cody'ego... S01E09 Owen głosuje na Cody'ego.png|...następnie Owen... S01E09 Lindasy głosuje.png|...i Lindsay. S01E09 Heather grozi Beth.png|Heather jest przekonana, że Beth odpadnie. S01E09 Macie szczęście.png|Heather mówi drużynie, że mają szczęście, że jej nie wyeliminowali. S01E09 Całus w policzek.png|Beth całuje Cody'ego w policzek po jego eliminacji. S01E09 Cody w wodzie.png|Cody wpada do wody. Zobacz także En:Paintball Deer Hunter Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki